The present invention relates generally to ranging systems for projectile launching devices and, more particularly, to ranging systems providing a moveable alignment marker which is positioned based on a range to a target object.
Projectile launching devices including sights operably coupled to rangefinders to determine a range to a target are known. Exemplary rangefinders include laser rangefinders which are devices that send out a pulsed optical signal from a source. The signal propagates through an environment and reflects off of a target object. The reflected energy, if of sufficient strength, is sensed by a sensing unit of the laser rangefinder. As is known, based on the time difference between the occurrence of sending out the optical signal and sensing the optical signal, a range to the target object may be determined.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of indicating the expected location of a projectile relative to a target object with an optical sight is provided. The method includes the steps of supporting an optical sight on a projectile launcher, the optical sight including a window, and coupling an identification device of the window to a controller. The method further includes the steps of identifying a parameter of the window from the identification device, determining a range to the target object, providing an alignment marker within the window of the optical sight, calibrating a position of the alignment marker based on a profile including the parameter of the window, and altering the position of the alignment marker within the field of view of the optical sight based at least on the range to the target object.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a ranging system for use with a projectile launching device to aim at a target object is provided. The ranging system includes a rangefinder supported by the projectile launching device and configured to determine a range to the target object, and an optical sight supported by the projectile launching device and including an identification device for providing a parameter of the optical sight. The optical sight further includes a field of view, the target object being viewable through the field of view. At least one optical source provides an alignment marker within the field of view of the optical sight, the alignment marker indicating a position that a projectile of the projectile launching device will hit at the location of the target object. A controller is operably coupled to the rangefinder and the at least one optical source. An interface is supported by the projectile launching device and is configured to couple the identification device of the optical sight with the controller. The controller determines a position of the alignment marker within the field of view of the optical sight based at least on the range to the target object and the parameter from the identification device.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, the ranging system includes an optical sight having a mount, a window supported by the mount, and a coupler removably coupling the window to the mount. The interface is supported by the mount and is operably coupled to the identification device of the window. The controller is operably coupled to the rangefinder, the interface, and the optical source, the controller determining a position of the alignment marker within the window of the optical sight based at least on the range to the target object and the parameter of the optical window.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.